A Cup of Ramen and a Sprinkle of Fairies
by petitebunny27
Summary: Will the world ever really know the answer to the most important question..well maybe two very well-known characters do and can tell the rest of the world. That is if they do not go off on a tangent as they are known to do from time to time-well most of the time really. Find out by reading and see for yourself in this silly one-shot of mine. Bad at summaries but please read anyway!


**A/N:** Well hello readers...I'm back-for now and yeah I know…I have not finished my first story but ugh I do not know how to start the second chapter for there are so many outcomes to each choice and I'm just stuck on the possibilities. Although that does not mean I cannot write a short one like this. ^-^ The idea just came to me when I was reading a Naruto fanfic (don't remember which one) and later a Skip Beat fanfic (again same response-can't remember) because I noticed both of them daydream for their one favorite thing and the title below explains it all. XD

**Disclaimer:** I no own Naruto (T^T) which is sad to think about sometimes and I also do not own Skip Beat-nope they belong to their rightful owners which I find I'm too lazy to look up at the moment and type on here. Without further ado I-_**petitebunny27**_ introduce the story _A Cup of Ramen and a Sprinkle of Fairies_! Enjoy! :3

**A Cup of Ramen and a Sprinkle of Fairies**

_**Narrator POV:**_

In the widely known company of LME, there is a room or more accurately labeled as the cafeteria that was made in a certain way by the LME president for all of his workers to find different levels of love or bonding relationships. The cafeteria is described as a big open area where actors, singers, and models of all rankings meet, interact, and eat with each other, when their busy schedules allow for a well-earned break. Likewise, in a quiet area-in relativity, to the more crowded areas-sat two attractive 'feminine' looking friends; however, if the ambiguous blonde were to hear such a statement the unlucky suspect would be harshly pranked till said androgynous blue eyed male felt the victim had learned his or her lesson. Digression aside, the blonde haired male seems to be in a heated argument with the auburn haired female about something of importance. For only that could cause the blue eyed male to swing his arms up and down like a child throwing a tantrum.

_**General POV:**_

"How dare you even think it, let alone question it" staggeringly questioned the blonde haired male towards the auburn one in a baffled manner. The whisker marks on the blonde male straightened themselves out when the owner of said whiskers relaxed his face and body by sitting down again after his bodily impulse of jumping out his seat in shock happened.

"Che, like the fairies would ever eat that greasy food you claim the Gods indulge themselves in all the time" rebutted the golden eyed auburn beauty, while petulantly crossing her arms and raising her head in a ninety-degree angle to show her disproval of her foxlike companion's statement.

"Well I can't believe fairies are any fun if you make them sound so stuffy that they won't put aside their pride to try the delicacy that is ramen" commented the blonde before contemplating out loud while tapping a finger on top of one of his scarred cheeks, "hmm maybe the duck-butt is related to these fairies you speak so much about".

The auburn beauty's eyes comically widen, while her delicately curved eyebrows sky rocketed into her overgrown bangs before exclaiming, "why in the world would the beautiful and perfect fairies converse with a person that goes by the name of 'duck-but'". The childish auburn teen looked at the still thoughtful blonde weirdly as she tried to wrap her mind around the image of her majestic fairies talking to a duck's butt let alone a person with the name 'duck-butt'.

"You never know Kyoko-chan" dramatically whispered the blonde while trying to keep a straight face but like all attempts done in the past of said action it was once again unfruitful. For not even three seconds later the expressive blue eyed male held his abdomen to subdue the pain when his laughter and shaking became too much for his lithe body to handle.

The auburn female known as 'Kyoko-chan' shook her head as she stared at the bubbly blonde sitting across from her in a chiding manner as said blonde tried to not fall out of the chair he sat in from all his shaking due to his rather rambunctious laughter. "Naruto-kun, I find it unlikely that the royal fairies let alone the now king-Corn would interact with this 'buck-butt' of yours" reasoned Kyoko as she drummed her nails on the table in annoyance to the assumption the androgynous blonde named Naruto made.

Said feminine looking male raised an elegantly blonde arched brow before innocently inquiring, "What you don't think Sasuke-teme would be considered a fairy with his attitude of having a stick up his butt plus he does act like he is better than everybody else". Naruto titled his head cutely to the side before pondering out loud "he also has that aristocrat image girls go gaga for because somehow it looks princely to them" though he then paused before adding quickly with an adorably scrunched up nose, "but don't go telling him I said that because he might think I like him or something of that sort".

During Naruto's explanation on how the 'Duck-butt' or better known as Sasuke Uchiha could be related to Kyoko's fairies-if not one of them was very amusing to Naruto because of Kyoko's expressions. The spoken about expressions on Kyoko's face transitioned from one side of the spectrum like for example bewilderment to the other being contemplative in seconds as she let the equally childish blonde defend his claim of how Sasuke had to be a fairy because now that he thought about it the teme did not seem to act like a human should in the blonde's eyes. Kyoko the expert in all that is fairies began to fire off interrogational questions of Sasuke Uchiha dealing with his daily routine to where he was born to figure out if the unsociable raven haired male was in fact a fairy or not.

Naruto eager to prove his best friend Sasuke-or how he likes to endearingly call him-teme is not really human, voluntarily answers the auburn's invasive questions revolving the 'teme' to help with their self-instated investigation on whether or not Sasuke belongs with the fairies or humans. The blonde could not help but snicker at the thought of Sasuke really turning out to be a fairy because that would make Naruto be the manlier one of the two for once. Having thought that gave Naruto an even bigger energy boost to want to prove that the 'teme' really is a sparkly girly fairy but he would not say that out loud or Kyoko-chan may sic her evil mini spirits at him for having thought such things of her precious fairies.

_**Narrator POV:**_

Unknowingly, to the both of them this was the meeting that started the adventures of detective Naruto and Kyoko-of course only when they had free time or when the President of LME decided to get in on the fun and make it an undercover show where they prove their ludicrous theories about the unsuspecting targets given to them by the president himself. Though the blonde and auburn haired duo will not forget their first case of figuring out whether Sasuke Uchiha was a fairy or just a 'duck-butt' like Naruto likes to think the raven haired male is most of the time with the way his hair is styled. However, all of this only occurred because Naruto and Kyoko were discussing- though others saw it as arguing-if ramen was the food of the fairies like that of the Gods. Though unlike the other successful-in their opinion-cases done by the duo, the one on fairies liking ramen as much as the Gods is still up to debate for new evidence is always being brought up by outside sources-well more like their bemused friends giving them more fuel to add to the fire sort of sources. Well, what can they say except that everyone needs entertainment, even the stars that work at the renowned LME.

**A/N: **Thank you for taking the time to read this and if you could please review on what you thought about it I would appreciate it very much. Also, if you have any wisdom to bestow upon little old me or correct some of my spelling or wording that would fit better for the story I would like to know about it because I'm still very new to this sharing your story thing as well as writing any type of fanfiction. Anyways, review and favorite-if you like it that is.


End file.
